


Respite

by akahime4



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, M/M, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akahime4/pseuds/akahime4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oooh, love this fic! It’s been awhile since I’ve made any pieces for this story, so here’s the first of(hopefully) many more to come. Taken from a story called Dovahkiin by Rhiw. Really, a great read! Here we see an intimate moment between Bilbo and Thorin both taking a nightwatch in the ever treacherous Misty Mountains. A short reprieve from the storm to come. </p><p>I don’t know how much night watching they’re doing, though. I mean, do you see the way that Thorin is looking at Bilbo? I think he’s Hobbit seeing rather than keeping watch for the nasties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhiw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiw/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dovahkiin (Dragonborn)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408585) by [Rhiw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiw/pseuds/Rhiw). 



> Oooh, love this fic! It’s been awhile since I’ve made any pieces for this story, so here’s the first of(hopefully) many more to come. Taken from a story called Dovahkiin by Rhiw. Really, a great read! Here we see an intimate moment between Bilbo and Thorin both taking a nightwatch in the ever treacherous Misty Mountains. A short reprieve from the storm to come. 
> 
> I don’t know how much night watching they’re doing, though. I mean, do you see the way that Thorin is looking at Bilbo? I think he’s Hobbit seeing rather than keeping watch for the nasties. XD
> 
> Dovahkiin [](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/1408585/chapters/2955373)[archiveofourown.org/works/1408…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/1408585/chapters/2955373)


End file.
